Alice's Story
by Wandering Seas
Summary: The title pretty much explains it all. Alice deserves more of a story than one paragraph that Stephanie Meyer gives her. This is based on those few paragraphs, but much more in detail. Might be kind of wierd at first. Alice/Jasper and all the other original Twilight pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this story will be kind of weird, so try and stick with me. I don't own Twilight.**

**Book of the update: Tales of Despereaux by Jamie Michalak **

I am all alone: forgotten, ignored, with nothing, no one, no past, present… future

They think I don't see the stares, they think I'm crazy, that I can't hear them. But I can. And I'm not crazy. I have no one to run to. No one to help me up when I fall. They watch me. Day and night, trying to see if I'll go jump off a building, or run away to the streets. Not that they care. They just think it would be funny: the weird girl, getting locked up forever, dying alone and forgotten. My mother and father both seem to agree with the crowd. Calling for me doctors and psychiatrists, hoping to make me normal, or at least, to hide me away somewhere where I wouldn't embarrass them anymore. I don't want to stay, but too afraid of what they'll do to me if I run; I am trapped inside my own life. Quickly as they come, the torments fade into nothing s the world goes blank, and all I hear is the beating of my own frantic heart, tortured in a new way by the image in my mind:myself,blurred and strange, screaming and writhing in pain, with a dark shape looming over me, eyes golden in the murky haze…

A sharp pain brings me back to reality as someone kicks me in the shins. I retreat into the corner, frightened by what I had seen, and wishing to never see it again. I had to keep it a secret, and so I try, but they all hear when I scream and cry out in my sleep about the things to come -things that will be, could be, and would be. The premonitions- faded and blurred images of the things that haven't happened- threatening to make me live out my days in the madhouse, along with all of the mental oddities.

I see the vision again, but more; this time, I can see my own heart stop beating, and can't stop myself from crying out in fear. Instantly, every eye is upon me, and I am curled in a ball on the ground, looking at people's shoes. Something prods my shoulder, and I look up into the face of my father, staring down at me as I scream. He jerks me to my feet, trying to drag me away, but I rip my arm free, turning and running. I'll go anywhere. Far away. Someplace where they won't judge me or send me to therapy and doctors' offices. Somewhere where I can be free.

**A/N can anyone tell me what time period Alice is from? I can't find it, and if no one knows, I'm just gonna guess, and not specify what the time is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks for all the review, guys(sarcastically). I don't really care, but I needed to know what time Alice was from! Ugh! I'm guessing no specific time. I don't own Twilight or Alice or vampires.**

**Book of the update: Daughters of the Moon series by Lynne Ewing**

Chapter 2

I don't realize that I am still screaming until the world around me becomes eerily silent. I look around, seeing that I am in a dark alleyway, alone.

The lid of a garbage bin slams shut, startling me so much that I actually jump into the air. I see a bony hand reaching out from the bin, and turn on my heel and run, my breath coming in short huffs.

I stop outside of a small bakery, and realizing that I have no idea where I am, go inside to ask for directions. "um, excuse me. I'm a bit lost, where are we?"

the boy behind the counter sneers at me. "get lost, girl."

My brow scrunches in confusion. "but…I am lost…" he rolls his eyes and points out the door, gesturing at the CLOSED sign. I nod and step outside, looking longingly at the fresh bread on the counter.

I feel a meaty hand on my arm, and another over my mouth. My eyes bulge as the man turns me around to face him. "it's okay, Marie. I'm a nice man. I'm going to take you somewhere where you can be safe. You won't have to run away again." I see a label on his coat, saying he is from some "institute". I struggle and squirm, trying to free myself. He frowns. "Come on, Marie, be nice. Good girl." I narrow my eyes, still squirming, and manage to get one arm free.

I feel a sharp pain on my other arm, and look down to see a needle plunged into my arm, before everything goes black.

I faintly remember being picked up, my head leaning on the man's shoulder like a child, as I am helplessly carted off to the madhouse.

**A/N wow, I had no idea how to get her caught, so….yep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Twilight series. By the way, someone told me in a review what the specific time was (thank you!) but I am still going to be vague about the time period, to prevent any research mistakes for asylums. If I do get anything wrong (which I know I will) I'm sorry.**

**Book of the update: Camille by Tess Oliver**

Chapter 3

I blink my eyes, unaccustomed to the light, and look around me. I see white-ish walls and white-ish floors, with a single tiny window across from me. I realize that I am lying in a bed with white sheets and rails along the side. _Where the heck am I? _Then it all comes rushing back: the vision, my father, the bakery, that man, the needle…

I look up as a man with a clipboard and pen comes into the room, sitting down on a chair in the corner. He looks at me for a moment, before saying, "Do you know who you are?" I roll my eyes, not answering. "You are Marie Alice Brandon. This is a safe place. You're okay, Marie."

"Alice."

He looks confused. "Excuse me?"

"I like to be called Alice. Please don't talk to me like I'm crazy. I'm not."

He smiles fakely, "Of course not," and scribbles onto his clipboard. "I am Doctor Fields. I will be taking care of you, _Alice_." He puts extra emphasis on my name. "So, do you know where you are? Why you are here?" I turn my head. "We can help you here; you're safe." Just as he says that, a scream can be heard from down the hall.

I turn my head back and glare at him, not saying a word. He gives me a fake smile again. When I continue staring, he scribbles on the board again. "Well, Alice. I have to go now. Goodbye."

I fiddle with the sheets, waiting for something to happen: for somebody to come take me home, saying this was all a mistake. Even just for somebody to visit. For somebody to believe me when I say that I'm not insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Twilight**

**Book of the update: The Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 4

I have been here for a week now. The daily visits from my doctor are sickening. He won't believe me that I'm innocent! And worse, when they do let us speak with one another, the other people just as sane as I say that the doctors have started up using their old methods again; it is basically torture to us! I have never had to do anything like that, but a friend of mine who is also sane, said that she has, and they shock you with electricity, and stick you in buckets of ice to "cool you brain into normality". It's awful.

The sound of a key being shoved in the lock interrupts my thoughts. I turn my face as to not see that man. I hate him. His voice calls out to me. "Alice? I need you to come with us. We're going to help you." I look over to see two other men with white coats, along with a few nurses.

As they lock my hands onto the chair, I glare at Dr. Fields. "I'm not insane. Why can't you just believe that?" He smiles fakely at me and presses a button on the back of the chair. My scream echoes in my ears, my head lolling to the side as the world goes black.

**A/N Alice was alive in 1901, and I looked up mental asylums then, and the website said that they were using gentle, more humane methods of trying to cure patients, but once more fell back into their old ways of ice-baths and electricity shocks. It didn't say what time they restarted them, but I'm going to say now, just because I want Alice's story to be even sadder. I'm so evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own Twilight. Or mental asylums. By the way, someone said in a review that Alice's real name was Mary, not Marie. Sorry about that. And thank you, guest person.**

**Book of the update: Redwall series by Brian Jaques**

Chapter 5

As the doorknob turns, I shudder and shrink back into the mattress. But when the doctor walks in, it's not Dr. Fields. It's someone different, and alone; not accompanied by nurses or people to drag me to the ice tub. He smiles a real, kind smile at me. "Hello Alice. My name is Dr. Kenneth."

I look at him. "I don't want to go. Please don't make me go."

His smile drops and he looks confused. "Where do you not want to go, Alice?"

An involuntary shudder makes me close my eyes. "The ice baths. And the electric shocker." Another shudder.

His face is horrified. "Dr. Fields made you do those things?" I nod, still not looking him in the eye. "That is highly inappropriate. We stopped using those barbaric methods years ago." I can feel his gaze on me. "Alice, I promise that as long as you are under my care, I will never hurt you or force you to do something you don't want to do." I finally look up at his eyes, and am shocked when I do. His irises are golden. Black pupils, surrounded by gold and a hint of red. I must have looked startled, because he chuckles. "It's alright; most people have the same reaction when they look at my eyes."

…..PAGE BREAK!...

I have decided that I like this man. He is nice, and doesn't speak to me like he thinks I'm crazy. In fact, earlier he had right out said it:

"_Alice, why do you think you are here?" _

_I look him right in the eye once more. "Everyone thinks that I'm crazy."_

"_Do you think you are?"_

"_No." I reply honestly._

_He leans closer. "Can I tell you a secret"….. " I don't either."_

_My eyes widen. "You believe me? Honestly?"_

_He nods. "I don't think that you are suffering from a mental illness. Only severely misunderstood."_

I still haven't told him about my 'premonitions'. I'm afraid that if I do, he _will _think I'm crazy. I can't do that. He's my last hope to get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

A**/N sorry for the late update; my compute was having issues. I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

**Book of the update: The Silver Chair by C.S. Lewis**

Chapter 6

I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him about my visions. I don't want him to think I'm crazy, but he deserves to know the truth. Because he believed me, and because he's my friend.

As soon as he steps in the room my will crumbles. "Hello Alice."

"Hello Dr. Kenneth. I have to tell you something." He looks at ma and nods to continue. "I….I….um, never mind."

He looks at me oddly. _Maybe he thinks I'm crazy after all_, I think glumly. "Alice, if you had one wish in the entire world, what would it be?"

I don't even hesitate before answering. "I want to get out of here."

"And go back to your family?"

"Absolutely not. I just want to be free to be myself, without anyone judging me."

He looks around before leaning close to my ear and whispering: "Alice, I promise to help grant your wish if I can."

He stands up and makes toward the door as if to leave but I stop him. "Wait. I…I want to tell you now. He moves back and sits in the chair, looking at me. I take a deep breath. "You see, I have this….visions. That's why people think that I am crazy; I see things that haven't happened yet. Things that…._do_ happen eventually. I see the future."

He leans back a bit, and I sigh inwardly, knowing that I have just broken the only person who thinks I'm sane. "Tell me more about this….visions. An example, of sorts."

"Um…okay. Well, it's sort of like I black out; I don't sense anything around me and then there's a…light….that I see, and at the center of the light, I can see an image. It's never clear, but I can still see it. When my dog ran away and had gotten attacked by a bear, I saw it before it happened. I woke up screaming and crying in the night that Lucky had gone and he was hurt. We found his limping outside the next morning. And, just before I was…brought…here, I saw myself, and I…" I take a deep, shaky breath, steadying myself. "I was dead, I think, and a man was leaning over me….."

Dr. Kenneth touches my shoulder. "It's alright, I won't let anyone hurt you; I promised, remember?" he smiled t me and walked out, seemingly unaffected by what I had said. I cannot understand this man with the golden-red eyes, who seems to care about me, and believes that I am sane. I simply do not understand him.

**A/N the way I explained Alice's visions was my version of "premonitions" because they are just **_**feelings**_**(I think, sorry if that's wrong) and Alice's power is more dramatic; not as much as when she is a vampire, but still…a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am Stephanie Meyer. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! No, but seriously, I don't own Twilight.**

**Book of the update: The Scarlet Pimpernel by ****Baroness Emmuska Orczy**

**P.S. Alice has been at the asylum for almost a year now; I just didn't want to put boring chapters of nothing for a whole year….**

Chapter 7

The door opens and I look up in surprise. Dr. Kenneth just left, he shouldn't be back again. But as the person steps into the light, I see that it isn't Dr. Kenneth at all. It's a man with greasy-looking brown hair hanging limply on his forehead, and the most frightening eyes I have ever seen: protruding veins surrounding blood-red irises. When he spoke, his voice sounded strained and tight. "Ms. Brandon, I am here to escort you to your new room."

My brow scrunched in confusion. "New room? What's wrong with this one?"

He gave me a tight and fake smile. "Someone has reported a rat in this room, and we don't want you to get hurt."

"There's no rat in here. I would have heard it."

"Your mental health is unstable; you cannot know if what you see, hear, or even feel is real or just a figment of your distorted mind."

"I'm not insane." I know that I'm not. I just know. Something about this man makes me feel unsafe and wary.

"Let's go, Ms. Brandon." when he reaches out to grab me, I instinctively resist, but the strength of his hand hurts so bad on my arm that I have to give in. As we walk into the hall, I look at the arm that he is holding; already I can see a purplish bruise forming there. I look at the man, a new fear in my eyes. I speed up my walk, not wanting to fall behind and have my arm hurt again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We walk down yet another set of stairs, but I didn't dare complain; I only made that mistake once. My right arm now has a matching bruise with my left. The walls are gradually getting dirtier and cobwebbierthe deeper we walk. We finally stop at the very last set of stairs and end up in some sort of basement. "Is…is this my new room?" I ask tentatively, looking around. There isn't even a bed, and there are rats for sure down here. I turn back once more and almost scream as I see the man standing less than an inch away from me, eyes dilated and nostrils flaring. His mouth is twitching and a horrifying smile creeps onto his pale face, showing off pearly white teeth that seem to have a bit sharper canines….I try to back away, but strong arms close around my wrists, and all I can do is scream for help and hope somebody hears.

**A. /N I wasn't too sure if Stephanie Meyer's vampires had fangs or not…I forgot….**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own Twilight.**

**Book of the update: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 8

Dr. Kenneth's POV:

I hear a scream from deep under the earth, followed by the smell of fresh blood. "Help me!" the voice calls faintly, and I jump, realizing it's Alice who's calling.

Letting my feet follow the noise, I speed by the humans so fast that they can't even see me as I race down at least five or six flights of stairs. I arrive at the cellar where we keep extra bandages and sheets and other such things. I freeze in shock at what I see once I reach the last few steps into the dingy room: that vampire I had seen in the halls, holding Alice in his arms, her skin becoming paler and paler. He is killing her.

My vision goes red as I ram into the vampire, knocking him to the floor, catching Alice and setting her gently on the ground before turning back to face the man. We're locked in a battle of arms and legs, fangs and nails…he screams as I wrench his arm and yank it backwards, letting go of his other arm long enough for him to do the same to me. I spit at him, and swing back my arm, ready to deal him a hit that will probably knock his head clean off.

A small gasp makes me drop my arm and rush over to where Alice is laying. She I dying, I can tell. The other vampire jumps onto my back and I throw him backwards and hear him hit the wall, giving me a few moments to try and save Alice. Her eyes open weakly and she looks up at me, faintly whispering "Help me."

I look at her sorrowfully; the only way for me to save her would be to…. No. I will _not_ do that to poor, sweet Alice. She looks at me, mouthing the words over and over again and my will crumbles. I bend my head to her neck and pull back to whisper in her ear: "I'm so sorry, Alice. I love you." before sinking my fangs into her neck. She doesn't even have the life to scream; she only lies there motionless as the venom runs through her blood.

A clapping from the other end of the room makes me turn around. The vampire has stood and is clapping his hands together with a grotesque smile on his face. "Well done, well done. It's very romantic, don't you think? You were the only one who didn't believe her to be insane, and when the big bad monster attacked, you saved her life by killing her. Wonderful." He snarls the last word and I jump at him, unaware of what I am doing until I feel his hands around my neck…

**A/N sorry if this chapter was a bit violent for anyone. And BTW, that's not Jasper… Just in case you didn't know: Neither one of them is Jasper. Sorry for the shortness, too. next one will be better. Promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for the really late update; I just started school, and this past week has been a bit…hectic. No excuse, but whatever. I don't own Twilight.**

**Book of the update: Fang by James Patterson**

Chapter 9

I wake up lying on my back on dirt and leaves. All of my senses are heightened; I can smell everything and hear it and see it all so much clearer. I am hungry. But not for food, for…wait. Did I really just think that? My head spins as I sit up and hear the slightest crinkling noise. It turns out to be a paper beneath me. Unfolding it, I read what it says:

_Dearest Alice,_

_ I am so sorry for what has happened to you. You probably don't remember your former life at all, which I'm glad for. It caused you so much pain. If you are reading this, then it means that you are alone in this forest where I left you, and I am most likely dead. You are a vampire now, Alice, and I'm sorry that it was my fault. If I had gotten there sooner, your life might have been saved in a less drastic change. Please do not try to harm yourself in any way; nothing will work now. But please, don't torture yourself. Make a new life for yourself. Please. I know you probably don't remember me at all, but I want you to know that I love you, Alice. And that I'm so sorry for what has been done to you._

_Always and forever,_

_ Kenneth_

My mind is spinning wildly. Is this all some sort of joke? Am I really a vampire? Are vampires even real? What was my life before? Is this note even meant for me? Am I Alice? I feel like I am. Who is this person that supposedly loved me? Did I love him? Why was it his fault? Where am I? Who am I? (A/N why am I- Mi Llamo Llama from that commercial! Okay, back to the story.)

I shakily stand up and smell…something….good. Very good. My hand shoves the note in my pocket and my legs begin to run faster than I've ever run before…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare in horror at the wreckage around me. How could I have done this? I feel the blood on my lips with my hand, and then look back at the mangled little boy on the ground. Backing away, I turn and run. From what I've done, and from myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I AM SO SICK OF WRITING THIS: I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER!**

**Book of the update: Silksinger by Laini Taylor**

Chapter 10

I've been walking for days now, at least. I'm not tired, but I am hungry. I won't eat. I won't. I won't be a murderer.

A crackling leaf makes me turn my head and end up face-to-face with a man. He has red eyes, but they don't frighten me. I look him right in the eye. "Excuse me."

He moves aside slightly. "Pardon."

I nod and begin to walk past him when he grabs my arm. "What?" I say, looking at him. "What do you want?"

"You're lost." It's not a question. I nod slightly, still not breaking my gaze. "Where are you from?"

"I can't remember." I say truthfully.

He smiles kindly at me. "Do you know your name?"

I think of the letter, still hidden in my pocket. "Alice. And you are…."

"Jasper."

**A/N Ugh….I didn't feel like writing today…. Can you tell? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't own.**

**Book of the update: Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins**

Chapter 11

"Okay, well hi Jasper. What are you doing out here?" I say, not truly paying attention to what I'm saying. He doesn't smell like the other people do. He smells…..different. He looks different too. Pale, with reddish eyes.

"Looking for freedom. Somewhere I can go without being a monster."

I freeze at this. "May I come with you? I don't want to be a monster, either."

He smiles. "Of course."

"You're like me, aren't you?" I ask. He nods his head and I continue. "What…what are we?"

He stiffens slightly. "Vampires." He almost whispers. I would have laughed, if not for the seriousness of his tone.

"Truly?"

He nods again. "There are ways to live peacefully, and that's where I am trying to go. The life I just escaped was not pleasant. At all. It was a ruthless, barbaric life, and I'm glad that I've gotten rid of it."

He seemed reluctant to speak about that, so I didn't pester him, and we walked in silence.

**A/N Umm…..not too sure where to go until they meet Carlisle…. If no one gives me any suggestions, I'll skip that travel time, and go right to the Cullen family.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N io non ****acquistato. ****Capice?**

**Book of the update: Black by Ted Decker**

**P.S. I didn't really know what to do during the "travel time", so this is later, when they meet Carlisle. Sadly, this is also the last chapter. If anyone wants to make a "sequel", feel free to do so, cause I'm not going to. Onto the story!**

Chapter 12

I look at the people around me, talking and laughing, then down at the engagement ring on my finger. I could have a family here; we could be together as vampires. I won't have to hide what I am any longer, except from the outside world. And our future….it's hazy, but from what I saw…..it seems pretty great.

I take a yellowed and crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and slowly unfold it. The words that I have memorized fly through my mind, my eyes resting on the signature at the bottom: _always and forever, Kenneth. _

It's been in my pocket all this time. But now…..now I feel sort of guilty carrying it around. I have a new family, a new home, and a fiancé, for goodness' sake! In a split second, my hand reaches over and tosses the letter into the fireplace. I watch it melt into the flames, feeling oddly satisfied. That was my old life, this is new, and it's right now.

"Alice? Come on, love!" Jasper's voice calls from the unused kitchen.

I smile. "Coming!" and turn my back just as the last fragment of paper fades out into smoke….


End file.
